Replace Pan
by Ludivine-Sagnier
Summary: SEQUAL TO AZUL BLOOM'S PAN'S BLOOD.Pan and hook are gone both killed by hook's apprentice.The apprentice is lost and no one but himself knows who he is.What will neverland do without its great hero gone.especially if a new villin emerges.
1. Torrent of names

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this cept Lizzy . it all belongs to the wonderfull J.M. Barrie. except Aleck who belongs to Azul Bloom ( a writer in this site) who gratiously allowed me to use aleck and her story as a start off point and for some flash backs.**

**A/N:OK so this is like a sequal to azul bloom's Pan's Blood. you can read it without reading her story but you my not get it. Anywho Thx to Azul for allowing me to use her idea and thx to my friend Tanya would makes sure im not making some craxy mistake.**

**ON with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one **

**Torrent of names **

_Aleck stopped to check his breath. He had been running for so long that he could hardly breath. He knew he was not being chased by anyone or anything, yet still he ran. He ran from what he had just done._

**Flash back**

* * *

He watched as the first bursts of sun crashed through the dark of night, washing away the twinkling stars and cold quivers. Two bodies lay on the deck, the boy and the man and his blade was tainted with the blood of them both, merged crimson beautifully shining against the light of the new day.

He was so young, and yet already so very spoiled. He had taken two lives. First the boy's and then the captain's. But which hurt him more? To kill his own blood, unknown to himself, but still very much his blood, or to kill the one who had nurtured his being and very consciously made him who he was?

* * *

**End flash back**

_"Oh man." Aleck whispered as he collapsed onto the ground in tears. He soon stopped when voices approached._

_"See lads? I told you he was here." A voice yelled as they drew near. The bushes parted and there stood six boys and a girl. "See? I was right." Said the voice, Aleck realized it was the girl and stood up, thinking it was only proper to introduce himself._

_" Hi, I-…"_

_" Name's Slightly." Interrupted a skinny boy with brown hair. That began it; soon there was a torrent of names flowing in Aleck's ears._

_I'm nibs, this here's…"_

_"Twin."_

_"Twin."_

_"Curly."_

_"Tootles."_

_" STOP!" screamed the girl. " You're confusing the boy!" Which was true Aleck was very confused " Now, the boy with the mousy brown hair is Slightly, and those two that look exactly the same are both called Twin. The kid with the huge mass of curly hair is curly, the one who's taller than all of us is nibs and last but not leased. Tootles is the one wearing the pirate hat. My name's Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy its much easier to say."_

" _Um...OK…" said Aleck _

" _And…you are?" asked Lizzy._

_" Oh… er, I'm Aleck."_

_" How did you get here? Asked Lizzy._

_"Er." said Aleck thinking as fast as he could. _

_"Yes?" prompted Lizzy._

_" Peter … um…"_

_" Oh Peter brought you here." Concluded Lizzy_

_" Ya, he did." Lied Aleck._

_" Ok… um, where's Peter and why are you so-? Oh my gosh your hurt!" exclaimed Lizzy. Aleck look at his arm and saw blood but he knew it wasn't his. _

_" Oh I'm fine."_

_" No your not come with me and I'll clean you up." Said Lizzy as she led him toward the pond. Upon getting there Lizzy washed the blood off Aleck's arm, yet when she discovered that there was no cut she forced him to tell her the true story from beginning to end. Except two things changed by Aleck._

_"Peter brought me here from my home in London yesterday. When we got here, Hook lured Peter to the ship with taunts that Peter would never be able to beat his apprentice in a duel. Peter flew down, telling me to stay on the cloud, and if anything should happen to him to find you guys… I saw it all happen. Peter… he- " Aleck stopped seemingly unable to go on._

_" The apprentice killed Peter, didn't he?" said Lizzy. Aleck nodded unable to trust his voice. " What about hook?"_

_" I'm not sure what happened but the apprentice turned on Hook and, well, he ran Hook through with his sword. Afterward he went into Hooks cabin and slammed the door. The pirates threw Hook's body overboard, and where about to do the same to Peter but I flew down and grabbed his body out of their hands. I flew just about as far as the beach and then I dropped. _

_"Your happy thoughts ran out." Whispered Lizzy, frowning a bit. Her green eyes filled with tears. She looked everywhere, at anything, just to avoid the boy's puzzled and shocked gazes. _

_" Peters gone?" asked tootles his voice so soft only Lizzy and Aleck heard him. Neither of the said anything they just waked away. Lizzy to the home underground, Aleck into the forest. Lizzy slid down the slide almost automatically, she didn't even notice when she hit the bottom. She just sat there. But soon she stood up and walked slowly to her room. " This just cant be happening." She thought. A single tear ran down her cheek._

_Aleck had been walking for who knows how long. He reached up and pulled a vine out of the way revealing a large cliff that viewed the whole island. As the sun was setting in the distance, it set the island aglow with a warm reddish gold light. The waterfall was setting the waters of the mermaid pool moving causing the island's reflection to ripple and sending soothing sounds throughout the island. As animals were moving into their homes for the night Aleck decided he couldn't live with this on his mind any longer. He would do it. He would jump. _


	2. Learing about Lizzy

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this cept Lizzy . it all belongs to the wonderfull J.M. Barrie. except Aleck who belongs to Azul Bloom ( a writer in this site) who gratiously allowed me to use aleck and her story as a start off point and for some flash backs.**

**A/N:OK so this is like a sequal to azul bloom's Pan's Blood. you can read it without reading her story but you my not get it. Anywho Thx to Azul for allowing me to use her idea and thx to my friend Tanya would makes sure im not making some craxy mistake. **

**ON with the story.**

**Replace pan**

**Chapter 2 **

**Learning about Lizzy**

Lizzy ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the cliff. Tears streamed down her face, for whom, she wasn't quite sure. For Peter, who had left this world for good, or for Aleck who the whole thing happen. Nibs had told her that he had last seen Aleck heading toward the cliff. 'Oh gosh I hope I'm not to late…' she thought' this just cant be happening'.

Aleck stood at the edge of the cliff. He looked down and all he saw were rocks and water. The ocean crashed into the rocks drowning out all thought and sound…

(FLASH BACK)

_Peter gazed at Aleck with querying eyes, but finding nothing more than hatred within the boy; he turned to Hook, who could scarcely contain his enjoyment._

"_Oh, my dear boy!" he mocked, making his way to Peter's side. "My poor, pathetic foe!" Just for show, he kicked him in his wound with the tip of his boot, causing the latter to stifle a pain-ridden cry. "Did you not know…" He knelt on the balls of his feet to bring himself close to Pan's level. "…Miss Darling has long been dead?"_

"_How could he not know!" Aleck interjected indignantly. "Did you not slay her yourself, Pan!" But when he turned his attention back to the boy, he saw him weeping silently with his head turned down, his tears joining the crimson on the deck. Weaker now, he could no longer hold himself up and he feebly tumbled to the ground, lying listlessly on his side._

(END)

All sound… except one.

"Aleck, NO!" A voice screamed from behind Aleck. He spun around to find Lizzy coming up behind him. Tears were streaming down her face as she stumbled toward Aleck. "Please don't jump Aleck." Whispered Lizzy as she slid her arms around him, "please." She looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes pleading with him as well as her voice. Looking at her Aleck's nerve slowly dissolved.

"Let's go"

While walking to the home underground Aleck learned a lot about Lizzy. Lizzy's parents were divorced. She had lived with her alcoholic father until at the age of 14 she decided to run away. It was then that she saw Peter. She had been standing on the corner of an intersection trying to figure out were she was when, glancing up, she saw someone out side of a house down the street. The interesting thing was the person was hovering about two stories above the ground. Not knowing what to do she ran toward the floating figure. The person soon spotted her and dropped to the ground before her cocking his head and looking her over. It was then she realized he was not dressed normally. His clothing from far away looked perfectly normal but she now realized it was made up entirely of leaves and vines. She had no need to ask his name for her mother had told her of him but he did ask hers, and her story. Slowly she told him and afterwards he only had two words to say to her.

"Come away"

Upon reaching the home-under-the-ground, Lizzy began to prepare dinner, with the help of Tootles. During the dinner the boys were quite rowdy, earning themselves many a "boys!" from Lizzy. Aleck simply laughed at their behavior. Lizzy blushed for the boys. They were an embarrassment, but she adored, them nonetheless. Ever since she came to never land she was almost like a mother to them. Even thought they never called her mother she was their mother nonetheless.

After dinner Aleck watched the boys help Lizzy clean up in a daze. This was amazing… not what Hook had described at all.

(FLASHBACK)

_Aleck scoffed. "I, fear Pan? Never. Loathe him, I do."_

"_Good." Hook smiled. "Feed upon that hatred. Let it give you strength, but do not let it take your wit. He is a crafty one and skilled every bit as well as you or I."_

"_He is also a bloody murderer. A sprite from hell."_

_Hook gazed into the boy's eyes, the malice he felt for Pan shining in the dark amongst the crystal azure. There was never a moment he didn't see the face of his mother in the eyes that the boy and her shared, except when they were full of fury, and Hook made sure to feed that fury with every breath of deceit his ingenious mind could muster._

(END)

"ALECK?" Jolted out of his thoughts Aleck turned to find slightly standing beside him his eyes inquiring gently. "Are you-…"

"Why do you boys never call Lizzy mother?" Aleck interrupted " You treat her just like u would a mother but you never called her it." Slightly looked at Aleck blankly for a while and was about to open his mouth when Lizzy answered for him.

"I think it was because of Wendy…" Everyone's attention was focused on Lizzy until…

" Wendy is dead." Aleck told them

(FLASHBACK)

_He was told Hook's truth since his mind could comprehend language and dark emotion. His loving mother, a lady whose beauty was surpassed only by her own sweet nature, struck down in the dead of night right in his nursery. The culprit was the boy who had traveled the far stretches from Neverland to London only to commit the vile act. 'Why?' he had asked once, and Hook replied that it was due to his mother's heart. Once, when she was the age of the eternal youth, they had been each other's love, a childish love. An immature infatuation. But she left Neverland and loved an adult love, giving birth to him at the tender age of 17. 'When you were but months old, he slew your father in his own bed, but your mother, he waited to see her run into your nursery to flee away with you, and plunged his sword into the heart he felt betrayed him.' As he was told, he was next for the boy's blood thirst, but Capt. Hook had followed him that night, and arrived in time to fight him off from above his crib, taking him to be his ward in light of his orphanhood._

"_Remember your mother, dear boy. For I knew her well and remember her fondly. It is in her name that you will finally destroy the curse that has been on this land for years. It is in Wendy Darling's memory that Pan will meet his just deserved end."_

(END)

Slowly Hook's voice faded to the realization he was crying. Walking over Lizzy put her arm around him shoulders slowly rubbing his back.

"Well now you know the end I might as well tell you to beginning."


	3. Wendy

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this cept Lizzy . it all belongs to the wonderfull J.M. Barrie. except Aleck who belongs to Azul Bloom ( a writer in this site) who gratiously allowed me to use aleck and her story as a start off point and for some flash backs.**

**A/N:OK so this is like a sequal to azul bloom's Pan's Blood. you can read it without reading her story but you my not get it. Anywho Thx to Azul for allowing me to use her idea and thx to my friend Tanya would makes sure im not making some craxy mistake.**

**ON with the story.**

**Chapter Three**

**Wendy…**

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling was the only other girl peter ever let in to Neverland from the outside world." Lizzy explained as Slightly helped the boys finish cleaning up. "They had many adventures here but soon she tired of Neverland and wished to return home. It broke Peter's heart to watch her go. Since then even mentioning her name has been forbidden in Neverland though the faeries talk about her in secret. " Lizzy turned and watched to boys for a while before looking back and sighing "I don't even think the lost boys remember her." Slowly she got up and called at the boys to get ready for bed.

" But? Could you tell me the whole thing? Please?" Aleck asked, his eyes imploring her to accept. Before she could answer the boys came back into the room pleading Lizzy for a bedtime story. Looking up at Aleck Lizzy realized she could please both Aleck and the lost boys at the same time.

"Alright." She said getting comfy in the rocking chair in to corner. Looking at the boys she asked, " will one of Peter's adventure do? One you haven't heard yet." The boys agreed and she began her story. "Wendy Darling was not in any way an extraordinary girl by society's standards yet there was something special about her and her brothers that drew Peter to their window each night to hear stories…" As Lizzy talked Aleck became immersed in the world Peter and Wendy. From Wendy's nursery window to the Back Castle and the final battle on the pirate ship then to the sad good-bye on the windowsill. He just couldn't get enough and as Lizzy wrapped up her story aleck realize what must have happened.

" Peter went back a few times to see her but finally stopped I never new why..." Lizzy paused and looked straight at aleck when she continued " until now."

" Lizzy is that true? Asked Nibs

" Of course its true," said Tootles from behind him. " I remember it."

" You remember?" Lizzy asked surprised

" I've remembered for a long time I just thought that since no one else remembered or said anything it must have been a dream." Tootles explained

" Oh…" Lizzy said. Getting up she got all the boys to bed before coming back to talk to Aleck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what happened to Wendy. You know how she died." Lizzy insisted.

" I think we should talk about this outside." Said Aleck getting up. " Just so the boys don't hear. Turning he walked outside Lizzy following. Only when the door of the Home-Underground closed behind them did Aleck continue speaking. " Back home I heard a rumor of a Wendy Darling. She supposedly went missing, ran away I heard. Then suddenly reappeared awhile later. She grew up of course, married, and had a child a boy so I was told but never seemed truly happy. Then about fourteen years ago when the child was two she was murdered in her own home, the child disappeared and was never seen again. The culprit for her murder was never found."

"Hook did it." Lizzy whispered "Peter must have gone and found the house empty. He would have been so heartbroken. She had left him again." The days went by as normal no mention of Wendy was ever said and Aleck and Lizzy spent almost every evening outside. It was a perfect pattern until one night something changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Its so beautiful out." Lizzy whispered into the silence one night.

" Ya it is." Replied Aleck, looking at Lizzy's face, and not what she was talking about. Apparently, he took to long looking away, so Lizzy noticed him.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh, well…nothing." Aleck smiled shyly, reaching for the acorn around his neck. He pulled it gently and it came off. "Here." He extended his hand to her. "A kiss."

Lizzy smiled and looked up at alecks blue eyes. " But it's yours…" She stammered, shaking her head.

"But I want you to have it." Aleck raised an eyebrow. And put his hand out further.

"But-"

"Buuuttt…" he drawled.

Lizzy sighed and took the acorn. "Thanks." She said blushing for some reason.

" Come on lets go back." Said Aleck reaching for Lizzy's hand, and she felt another wave of warmth crawl up her neck.

A/N ok people there u go next chappie please tell me what u think.


End file.
